


Good Suggestion

by rex101111



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, I would like to say I am proud of this but I uh, What is this?, first update in months and its not MHA??, ohhh boy this is a bit heavy, well you'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rex101111/pseuds/rex101111
Summary: Inspired by a scene from season 6 of Red Vs Blue. Yeah, that one. Don't say I used these content warning for nothing!





	Good Suggestion

“Stand down Qrow,” A boy, or rather Ozpin as a boy, speaks out as he steps into the room where the Branwen siblings stare each other down, Qrow holding himself up with the blade of his scythe stuck in the ground while his other arm hangs boneless to his side, and Raven with her back to a wall, barely holding up her blade with a shaking grip, “Go find Ruby and Yang, they need your help,” He isn’t looking at her at all, Raven notices, not since he entered the room, “I’ll keep her here.”

There’s a moment of confusion on her brother’s face, then a flicker of understanding that is quickly replaced with a flash of outrage, the last vestiges of sibling love burning as hard as they can before they run out, then, he looks at her one last time, not as an enemy, not a stranger, but as a brother…

And starts walking away.  

Fuck him then.

Raven wheezed, leaning heavily on the bloodstained wall, Qrow leaving the room without looking back, closing the door behind him, the sounds of battle dying down around them.

She lost, she knows that now, feels the weight of it settling in her lungs, her thoughts drifting to her clan, her brothers and sisters scattered on the field of battle from with her arrogance and ( _damn that Leo, damn him for being right damn him for seeing right through her damn him damn him_ ** _damn him_** ) her fear…thinks of Vernal, half hoping she escapes, half hoping she gives up…hopes she didn’t learn a thing from her and allies herself with…she doesn’t know who, she’s lost too much blood, her vision is blurry.

She realizes, rather belatedly, that she  _could_  beg,  _could_  apologize for betraying Ozpin and leaving her ( _and the word is so much ash in her mouth now)_  family behind…she could, really she could, drop her sword and promise to turn herself in, give Ozpin info on Salem…tell Yang she’s sorry.

But then she notices the gun, probably stolen from a White Fang member by the look of it, in boy-Ozpin’s grip ( _and God is it odd to see such tired angry eyes on such a young face)_  and she can’t help but laugh, just a bit, just enough not to choke on some of the blood in her throat.

“Oh come  _on_  Oz,” She chuckles, eyes week and smile resigned, thinking back to Beacon, to that paper thin smile he gave her and Qrow when he revealed he knew what they were ( _the first time she was afraid of him, first but not the last)_ , leaning more heavily on the wall, tip of her sword scraping the floor, “What are you gonna do?”

He lifts the gun, aims the barrel square on her forehead.

“ _Shoot_  m-”

—

Yang stops running for a moment, her head whipping to look behind her, some odd sting in her chest halting her in her tracks.

She heard a gun shot…not unusual, that’s  _all_  she’s been hearing for the past half hour or so, but this one sounded….

Final.

“Yang!” She heard Blake scream at her from down the hall, “Move it there’s no time!”

She shakes her head, “On my way!” No time to think on that, she needs to move.

As she catches up with the rest of her team, she realizes that she hasn’t seen her mother since the fight started…

Better that way she supposed, she already said her goodbyes.

—

Oscar drops the gun in his grip, staring at the wall in front of him, watching blood run down the wood panels and spreading across the floor to touch the toe of his boot.

He’s shaking, just a bit, but he turns on his heels without sparing a thought to Ozpin, there’s still the relic, still a fight to win…he can scream at him about this later.

For his part, Ozpin doesn’t even try to fight for control back, standing idly by as Oscar wrested control of his limbs away.

He’s done enough…for today at least.

( _In the back of his mind, he can just make out the tired, sad sigh of an old man who has lived far too long, “Good suggestion.”)_  


End file.
